


Tag, You're Aquamarine

by diamondfireforever



Series: Excessive Amounts of Fluff [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: AUs, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, aquamarine - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondfireforever/pseuds/diamondfireforever
Summary: Lapis and Peridot are bored and decide to play the human game titled 'Tag'





	1. Tag

Every season of Camp Pining Hearts ha been watched, rewatched, watched again, then watched a few more times just to make sure they hadn't missed anything. though they had gotten used to living with each other, Lapis and Peridot still struggled desperately with what humans liked to call 'boredom'. Today more than usual. Peridot couldn't seem to find any joy in rewatching the third season of Camp Pining Hearts, even though it was her favorite. The pool just wasn't as fun as it normally was. even watching Lapis attempt to make meepmorp was boring after awhile. Lapis, after struggling to find any inspiration for meepmorp, soon flopped down next to her roommate on the tattered couch.

"Bleh" Lapis sighed.

"Blep." Peridot agreed.

"Broing!" Lapis squealed, bouncing up and down on the springy couch, causing Peridot to be thrown high into the air, landing a few feet away.

"Hey!" She whined, frowning, "That wasn't very funny."

"Was for me." Lapis shrugged and went back to staring emptily at the blank wall ahead of her.

"Hmmph," Peridot tumbled over the back of the couch and rejoined her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Peridot spoke again. "Do you want to play a game?" She asked, nudging Lapis's side.

"Sure," Lapis stood up, "What game do you want to play?"

"Steven was telling me about a game he calls 'Tag', can we play that?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure, how do you play?"

"Here, I'll show you!" Peridot grabbed Lapis's hand and dragged her outside, "One of us is 'It' and they chase the other one around until they catch them. when they have caught the other person they 'tag' them by touching them which makes the one who was 'tagged' 'it' then the game starts again. doesn't that sound fun?!" She grinned and bounced up and down on her toes.

"Okay, that sounds fun, can I be it first?"

"Of course you may! but, when I am it I don't think it would be fair for you to fly since that would make it impossible for me to tag you and therefore make the game pointless."

"Okay," Lapis shrugged, "I promise not to fly. are you ready?"

Peridot nodded then took off running, Lapis chasing her. Lapis caught up to her friend easily, tackling her to the ground, the two tumbling across the grass. Peridot laughed loudly, causing Lapis to follow her example. Every time Peri would laugh Lapis would let out a snort at the ridiculousness of their current situation, causing Peridot to laugh even more, the cycle continuing.

“Do you like this game?” Peridot asked when her laughter had finally subsided enough for her to speak.

“Yeah,” Lapis shrugged, still grinning.

Peridot grinned back at her, staring into her blue eyes as they sparkled in the sunlight. They were both so preoccupied that they didn't notice the light coming from their gems.

\------

Peridot-no, Lapis? No, it wasn't her either. A tingle was running up her-no, their? Oh dear, she looked down at herself. She'd never looked like this before. Had she? She'd never existed until now, but she had. She had memories, tons of them, but they weren't of her, they were of two gems that weren't her and yet at the same time they were.

Oh dear, she was getting a headache.

What was she? Who was she? How had this even happened? They'd... fused? She wiggled her toes curiously. Every other time she'd seen this happen the two gems had danced, hadn't they? But then how had this happened?

Garnet. Garnet would know.

Wings shot out of the gem on her back and she screamed as she shot into the air.

“I can fly!?!” She shouted.

“Of course, I've always been able to fly,” She answered, but suddenly remembered that she hadn't always been able to fly. The Lapis part of her had. She'd have to remember that.

“Okay,” she took a deep breath and began flying back to the temple, “I just have to go find the other crystal gems, they'll know what to do.” she smiled confidently. At last she had something to be sure of.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

“Ahhhh!” Garnet grinned as widely as she could. The teal blue gem in front of her swayed nervously, “Um, is there something wrong? Should we-I...”

“No!” Garnet squealed excitedly, “This is amazing! how does it feel? How did it happen?”

“Um... well, uh, I guess I feel alright, a little weird though,” she shrugged, “I don't really know how it happened, we were just playing tag and then...” she sighed, “What- I mean, well... could you tell me... who am I?” she looked hopefully at Garnet, whose expression had sobered a little, but she was still obviously excited.

“That depends on who you want to be,” Garnet explained, “You are everything you were before, but now you are those two everythings put together. You are not Lapis Lazuli, you are not Peridot. You are yourself. It's up to you to decide who you want to be. You are an experience, something that has never been before now, make it a good one.” she smiled again and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“But Who am I? What's my name? How can I be neither Lapis or Peridot and both of them at the same time?”

“Hmmm, a Lapis Lazuli and a Peridot, what would that make?” Garnet tapped her chin as she thought.

“Ooh! I know this one!” Amethyst exclaimed, “They make an Aquamarine!” She grinned triumphantly.

“Aquamarine,” Aquamarine said, a smile slowly creeping onto her face, “I like that.”


	2. Tall Enough to Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember Too Short to Ride? Well, Peridot deserves to be able to ride that rollercoaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, but should Aqua have four arms or four eyes?

"C'mon, this will be soooo much fun!" Steven said, dragging Aquamarine by one of her hands towards the line for the roller-coaster at Funland.

"I-I'm not too sure about this," She mumbled, tripping after him.

"Why not? you're finally gonna be tall enough to ride that rollercoaster! I thought you really wanted to do that?" He pouted, looking at her with his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Weeeell, yeah, I guess so," Aquamarine sighed, letting Steven drag her to the line in front of the ride. "I guess it could be fun," She shrugged, looking up at the coaster.

"Yay!!" Steven squealed, pumping his fist in the air and doing a small happy dance.

"Wahoo," Aqua mumbled only slightly enthusiastically, tugging at her hair as they waited for their turn to ride.

"Alright, next eight, please step onto the platform," Mr. Smiley directed, opening the gate.

"Okie-dokie!" Steven said, making himself slightly taller as he passed the offending yardstick that prevented them from riding before. Aquamarine took a deep breath and followed him and they took a seat together at the front of the car.

"You okay?" Steven asked, looking up at her, "You look kinda nervous. you know you don't have to do this if you really don't want to."

"No, No, I want to do this with you," She smiled down at her little friend, "I'm just kind nervous, that's all. I'll be fine in a bit." She smiled, trying to seem confident as she looked at the tall mountains of track in front of them, stretching ominously upwards. "Okay," She took another deep breath as the cart started to move, "This could be fun," she gripped the handrail as tight as she could without breaking it, "This will be fun."

"WAHHOOOO!" Steven yelled as they shot down the first dip in the ride, throwing his hands in the air.

Aqua laughed as the wind hit her face faster and faster, "YEAH!" She squealed, trowing her head back in the air and relaxing her body as the wind ripped through her hair.

"Isn't this great!" Steven exclaimed as they zoomed up and down, going faster and faster in the little metal cars.

"Yeah! It's really fun!" Aquamarine shouted back, grinning with joy. The ride zoomed and zipped for several minutes before slowing down to a pleasant stop.

"Wow, that was so amazing!" Aquamarine said, smiling wildly.

Steven laughed, "Your hair's a bit of a mess," He giggled, pointing to the jumbled mess of greenish blue hair that crowned her head.

"Yeah," she laughed, running her hands through it in an attempt to put it back in order, "Yours isn't much better, though." She pointed out.

"Haha, yeah," Steven smiled as he tried to calm his tangle of hair as best he could with his fingers.

"That was fun," Aquamarine smiled down at her friend as they walked back towards the temple.

"Yeah?" Steven said.

"Yeah, let's do this again sometime." Aquamarine smiled.

"Okay! let's do this again!" Steven said excitedly.


	3. Poems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a cutesy poem I wrote (from Peridot's perspective) about Lapis Lazuli

The swish of her skirts  
and the way that she speaks to me.  
I don't think she'll ever be  
home. Not really.  
I like our moments together  
how each day she feels safer  
than the day before.

Maybe someday she'll trust me completely,  
but today I know I'm happy  
with the sparkle in her deep blue eyes  
and how she laughs when I do silly things,  
not knowing that they're really just for her.

She knows how to comfort me  
and how to get me out  
if I make a mess of things.  
she's there by my side  
our bond never seems to slide.

I can count on her  
even though I know she's always ready to run  
I feel like she's starting to stay  
I know her more every day.

She's my gem and I hope  
that will never change.  
Maybe someday she can finally be home  
but for now, I know she'll stay.


	4. Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I imagine Peridot's proposal might go

Peridot took a deep breath and looked into the mirror, adjusting her bowtie so that it wasn't crooked. This wouldn't fail. She COULDN'T fail this. If this went badly then she might never be able to come back from it. Her relationship with Lapis would never be the same, at very least. She glanced down at the ring. It was simple, just a bunch of silver wires twisted together intricately and polished until it gleamed. She'd noticed that Lapis liked things like that; seeming so simple but actually much more complex. Much like Lapis was, she supposed, or all of the gems, really.

Hmm, what if this wasn't such a good idea after all? She'd made hundred of charts trying to predict the outcome and potential consequences, but she could never quite get it to seem right. Like something was missing from it all.

Breathe. That's what Steven had said to do. Just breathe in. Breathe out. It made her feel a lot calmer than she'd ever admit to him. 'C'mon, Peri, you can do this!' She thought to herself. 'It's just asking one little question, no biggie! Just one little question... That'll change your future forever... Great.' She sighed. If she ever wanted to ask she was going to have to do it soon. 'Okay, I can do this.' She nodded her head once more at her reflection before marching out to where she knew Lapis was stargazing.

"L-Lapis?" She called, a little louder than necessary.

"Yeah, Peridot? Everything all right?" She smiled. Damn, that smile could melt the sun.

"Of course! Everything's great!" She squeaked out, then noticing how high her voice had gotten, cleared her through and tried again. "Everything's great, Lapis, I was just, uh, wondering if you'd, um, well..."

"Yes?" Lapis prompted, blushing slightly at how strangely her girlfriend was acting. She was up to something, of that Lapis was sure.

"Willyoumarrymeplease??" She said, shoving the box with the ring inside at Lapis before ducking her head in embarrassment.

Lapis looked curiously at thee box for a moment before taking it out of Peridot's outstretched hand. "What the...?" She wondered aloud, stopping when she finally opened the box and saw what was inside. "OH!" She took the ring out and examined it in the light. "Peridot, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. "Oh, Peri, I love it! Of course I'll marry you!" She snorted a little at Peridot's goofy grin before wrapping the shorter gem in a tight hug. "I love it." She whispered.

"I knew you would." Peridot grinned wider, hugging her fiancé back.

"I love you, Peridot."

"Love you more, Lapis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests for the next chapter anyone?


End file.
